<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stasera se volesse dio faccio pace coi tuoi occhi by emozionedapoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432533">stasera se volesse dio faccio pace coi tuoi occhi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco'>emozionedapoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>e il cielo si fa muto [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types, Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Heavy Angst, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Songfic, Sort Of, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perchè Mimì anche in vita era sempre stato troppo, troppo per Salvo, per il loro ufficio, per Vigata. Perchè Mimì era sempre così tanto e di quel troppo Salvo si era innamorato ormai più di venti anni prima, e ora non riusciva più a guardarlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>e il cielo si fa muto [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stasera se volesse dio faccio pace coi tuoi occhi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>riascoltando ho amato tutto di tosca oltre a piangere ho pensato a questa fic e vi prego, vi supplico di leggerla con sotto appunto quella canzone. amo l'angst e quindi, come se la fic major character death non fosse bastata, gli faccio pure il sequel lmao. è tipo una songfic perché gran parte del testo è direttamente ispirato alle parole della canzone. spero vi piaccia e buona lettura!</p><p>(il titolo viene da "Ho amato tutto" di Tosca)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sembra una sera come tante altre.</p><p> </p><p>Salvo esce dal commissariato, sale sulla sua Punto, arriva a Marinella. Scende, entra in casa, apre il frigorifero. Adelina gli ha lasciato della pasta, qualcosa che Salvo non riesce bene ad identificare ma che sembra adeguata a saziare l’appettito che lo insegue dal pomeriggio. Come ogni altra sera d’estate si apparecchia fuori, in verandina, si apre una bottiglia di vino bianco, si siede.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto come ogni altro giorno.</p><p> </p><p>Ma Salvo ha apparecchiato per due pur non aspettandosi che nessuno suoni il campanello, e due sono i bicchieri che riempie di vino pur sapendo che non ci sarà nessuno con cui brindare.</p><p> </p><p>Il salotto dietro di lui, oltre la portafinestra, è vuoto, silenzioso. Lo abita solo un fantasma a cui Salvo si concede di pensare una volta l’anno.</p><p> </p><p>é il fantasma di un rumore, un telefono che cade a terra, ed è il fantasma di un tonfo, le sue gambe che colpiscono il pavimento. è il fantasma di un sè stesso lacerato dal dolore una sera di diciotto anni prima.</p><p> </p><p>Sono diciotto anni che Mimì non c’è più. A Salvo ogni tanto paiono due, ogni tanto una vita intera. Dei due anni successivi ricorda poco, nulla, solo il commissariato praticamente in mano a Fazio e troppe bottiglie vuote sparse per casa.</p><p> </p><p>Sono diciotto anni che Mimì non c’è più e Salvo, da sedici, ha capito che l’unica soluzione è dimenticare. Perchè con quel dolore non riusciva a funzionare, con quella mancanza non era capace di essere consapevole della realtà.</p><p> </p><p>Ognuno affronta in maniera diversa lutti diversi nella propria vita. Salvo quel lutto non l’aveva mai preso in considerazione, e quando lo aveva colpito era stato così inaspettato che non aveva avuto il tempo di prendere le dovute distanze, di prepararsi. Si era trovato indifeso di fronte a un dolore simile ad una pallottola nel petto che non ne voleva sapere di ammazzarlo e continuava a stare conficcata nella carne.</p><p> </p><p>Così un giorno aveva capito che in quel modo non poteva funzionare, e aveva dimenticato, chiuso in una scatola le loro poche foto, una cassetta con la voce di Mimì trovata nel suo ufficio, qualche documento con la sua firma. E un disco, che Salvo si era preso svuotando il suo appartamento anni prima. Un vinile, per la precisione.</p><p> </p><p>La scatola l’aveva chiusa in un armadietto, ignorata ogni singolo giorno tranne uno all’anno.</p><p> </p><p>Una volta all’anno Salvo si concedeva di ricordare l’uomo che aveva amato. Una sera all’anno apparecchiava per due, come quella prima cena a casa sua, e riempiva di vino due bicchieri.</p><p> </p><p>Era sempre vuoto, di fronte a sè. Poteva quasi vedere la sagoma di Mimì ritagliata nello spazio che non avrebbe mai più occupato, e lo aiutava a ricordarsi che Mimì non esisteva più.</p><p> </p><p>Mangiava guardando il mare, pensando solo alle onde, nelle quali vedeva Mimì farsi il bagno la notte, quelle poche volte in cui era riuscito a convincerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Poi si alzava, raggiungeva il salone, spodestava il fantasma del suo dolore per far posto a quello che si permetteva di sentire solo in quel momento, apriva la scatola. Guardava le foto ma mai Mimì negli occhi, perchè dietro la carta erano vivi ed erano <em>troppo.</em></p><p> </p><p>Perchè Mimì anche in vita era sempre stato troppo, troppo per Salvo, per il loro ufficio, per Vigata. Perchè Mimì era sempre così tanto e di quel troppo Salvo si era innamorato ormai più di venti anni prima, e ora non riusciva più a guardarlo.</p><p> </p><p>E quella sera ogni anni cercava di convincersi che quella sarebbe stata la volta buona, che sarebbe finalmente riuscito a guardare quelle stupide foto negli occhi, a farci pace. Ma ogni volta fallisce e si accontenta dei dettagli, della cravatta, dei baffi.</p><p> </p><p>Mette via le foto, sfiora con i polpastrelli le firme di Mimì sulla carta ingiallita dal tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Un anno è sempre troppo poco per dimenticara e troppo lungo per ricordare, ma è meglio che ricordare ogni singolo giorno, è meglio che scordare la curma delle L del suo cognome nella sua grafia, alte, tondeggianti.</p><p> </p><p>Aprire quella scatola è come togliere il cerotto di una ferita che non vuole guarire, cicatrizzare. Col tempo alcune ferite si chiudono e alcuni lutti passano, ma non tutti, e quello di sicuro no.</p><p> </p><p>Il disco non lo ascolta, ha paura di rovinarlo, è quello di Battisti che ogni tanto mettevano a casa di Mimì dopo un buon bicchiere di whiskey e c’è così tanto in quelle note che ha paura di consumare tutte le emozioni di una vita intera con un singolo ascolto.</p><p> </p><p>Mimì era stato il grande amore della sua vita e nessun altro l’aveva mai eguagliato, Salvo non ci aveva mai neanche provato. E non gli era costato molto, anzi nulla, perchè in fondo lui stava bene da solo e Mimì era stato l’eccezione che conferma la regola. All’amore Salvo non ci credeva, non a quello che tutti definivano tale, e ci aveva messo così tanto a capire di amarlo. A modo suo, si, ma di amarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro vice non glielo avevano mai dato, per fortuna. Quell’ufficio se l’era preso Fazio, ma Salvo non ci entrava. Quello anche diciotto anni dopo era per lui ancora l’ufficio di Mimì, quello da cui si era preso più di un vaffanculo da dietro la scrivania e quello in cui, se rimaneva chiuso, Salvo poteva ancora immaginare Mimì a firmare documenti.</p><p> </p><p>Mette a terra la scatola, esce di nuovo fuori. Si appoggia alla ringhiera e guarda in alto, il cielo. Ci sono tante stelle nel cielo quanti sono i rimpianti di quello che non ha fatto con Mimì, del viso che non ha sfiorato con le labbra e dei fianchi che non ha stretto tra le mani, delle orecchie a cui non ha detto di amarlo e di tutti i posti in cui non l’ha portato.</p><p> </p><p>Farebbe qualunque cosa per scambiare quei rimpianti col rimorso di aver confessato il suo amore e aver perso Mimì in un modo molto più sopportabile di quell in cui poi, effettivamente, l’ha perso.</p><p> </p><p>La verità è che quella ferita non è mai guarita perchè Salvo lo ama ancora, nel modo in cui si puo amare un ricordo, e nel suo amore lo mantiene vivo nella memoria, non lo fa sfuggire. Più doloroso del lutto c’è solo la possibilità di dimenticarlo- di, un giorno, non essere più in grado di ricordare la sua voce nonostante la cassetta dentro la scatola.</p><p> </p><p>E con un ultimo sguardo alle stelle, Salvo ritorna dentro, sparecchia, chiude le finestre, mette via la scatola. Va a letto, chiude gli occhi, saluta il ricordo di Mimì e gli da appuntamento all’anno dopo.</p><p> </p><p>Che poi è una bugia, perchè Mimì non c’è solo una volta l’anno.</p><p> </p><p>Mimì c’è ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni minuto, perchè la memoria di Mimì per Salvo è amore e Salvo ama il suo lavoro, la sua terra, il cibo. Salvo ama e Mimì, quando Salvo ama, c’è sempre, perchè è lui che gli ha insegnato come si fa.</p><p> </p><p>Salvo pensa che vorrebbe rivedere Mimì per potergli mostrare quello che è diventato, come lo ha modellato il dolore.</p><p> </p><p>Sa, però, che non può. Mimì non tornerà.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plz non uccidetemi ho pianto io scrivendola lmaooo quanto mi piace farmi del male. comunque probabilmente salvo è ooc però ho anche pensato che il dolore cambia le persone. qualunque feedback è benaccetto e grazie mille per la lettura!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>